


Haldir's House of Hurt

by Elaur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and Legolas open up a specialized bordello in Ithillien and King Elessar is one of their best customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Includes extreme naughtiness: spanking, melted wax, bound arms, legs, and uh... other parts.

It originally had been Haldir’s idea. Legolas at first found it hilarious and preposterous, but after a three day drinking binge in a wood in the middle of Ithilien, it started to sound plausible and quite compelling.

Haldir was feeling his oats after Galadriel had left with Elrond and the Ring-Bearer to sail West. He had enjoyed being Captain of the Watch for Lorien, but, as he put it, it had gotten tiresome after a couple thousand years. So he decided to stay in Middle-Earth and „travel the world and see what there was to see." He’d even gone to Mordor and visited with the freed slaves of Sauron there, where he discovered a quite potent alcoholic beverage the locals called wodka. It apparently was made from a starchy root that had been a food staple for them, and it packed quite a wallop.

Legolas was living in Ithilien with the last of the fair folk, renewing and replenishing that beautiful land, under the gentle reign of the Gondorian Steward Faramir and his Princess, Eowyn. He’d been feeling a little restless himself, thinking of doing some traveling when Haldir showed up in the small Elven village with his flasks of wodka.

He rejoiced to see the beautiful Haldir and after a long, drawn-out welcome kiss that made the other Elves smirk, they went off alone into the wood to catch up on things. Haldir brought out a flask, and after initially spluttering and gasping at the fiery liquid, Legolas sat down to do some serious drinking and talking with his old friend.

Legolas soon found the drink loosened his tongue in other ways than speech as he was swept up in Haldir’s demanding embrace.

"It’s been too long," Haldir whispered, his breath hot against Legolas’ mouth. "Too long, my sweet Prince." Soon there was no more breath for speech, the only sounds soft and incoherent whimpers and moans; the rhythm of their movements as old as Ea.

Haldir sat against the rough bark of an old oak cuddling Legolas to his bare chest. The former Watch Captain of 'Lorien cradled the golden head of the Prince of Mirkwood on his shoulder and idly stroked his unbound hair. Their perfect, flushed alabaster skin gleamed with the exertions of their lovemaking in the dappled sunlight, making them seem living statues of exquisite artistry.

Haldir lifted the flask to his lips and took a sip. He grabbed a handful of Legolas’ hair and pulled back gently, bringing the Prince’s lips close to his. He covered Legolas’ mouth with his own and gave him his sip of wodka along with his tongue. Legolas’ eyes fluttered closed and moaned, arching his body into the kiss. Haldir did this several times until Legolas was again pink and gasping with lust and alcohol.

"You are teasing me, Haldir," Legolas purred, making small circles with the tip of his finger around the other Elf’s pale pink nipple. Haldir merely growled and pushed his lover back down against the thick blanket of oak leaves.

"What would you have me do, then?" he asked, rather breathlessly, his eyes devouring the vision of incomparable beauty beneath him. Legolas did not answer in words: he just took one of Haldir’s hands and licked and sucked on a finger, pushing it in and out of his mouth slowly. The 'Lorien Elf groaned in response, and pressed his sudden arousal against the other Elf’s. Once more, the quiet wood filled with the small sounds of carnal pleasure.

Later, they again sat against the oak, companionably passing the flask back and forth. They spoke of their restlessness and the call of the Sea, but neither wanted to follow it just yet, each for his own reasons. Haldir wanted a break from woodcraft and Legolas was no longer interested in lifting his bow or knives; he was sick unto death of killing, his competition with Gimli notwithstanding. They were both looking for something pleasant and yet different to do that would benefit others as well, being conscientious Elves. But what? What could two ex-warriors do, other than teach others their craft, something neither wanted to do? They were silent for long moments, contemplating options.

Haldir turned to the beauty next to him and sighed. "I know what I want to do."

Legolas looked at him carefully, his vision starting to get a bit blurred. "What?"

"Make love to you all the time."

Legolas snickered. "I cannot see how that would benefit anyone else but you. And me," he added as an afterthought.

Haldir suddenly got that familiar evil glint in his eyes. Unnerved, Legolas tried to unobtrusively move away, but an arm snaked out and grabbed hold of his shoulder. It did not bode well.

"I have seen many things in my travels upon Middle-Earth," Haldir said.

"Doubtless you have. So have I, and not all good."

"There are many folk that find pleasure in pain…"

"Mmm. Yes. Orcs for one." Legolas shuddered and took the flask from Haldir.

Haldir frowned. "Did you not tell me that Estel himself liked to be tied up and paddled?"

Legolas snorted up into his sinuses the sip of wodka he had taken. It was a while before he could speak, but Haldir waited patiently.

"What are you asking?" Legolas managed finally, wiping away the tears streaming from his eyes.

Haldir shrugged and took back the flask. "Folk will give much to have a beautiful Elf spank them."

Legolas eyes widened and then began to laugh. He fell over, hugging his waist, rolling in the leaf mould. He laughed until his sides ached and his face was sore. It was a long time before he was able to stop, but then Haldir’s mischevious grin set him off again.

"Ai! By the Valar, I shall die!" Legolas groaned, throwing an arm across his eyes. He dared not look at Haldir.

"I tell you, Legolas. It can be done…"

Haldir continued to expound on his idea through the night, the next day, and two more flasks of wodka and Legolas giggled and snickered quite a bit. Eventually though, purely for his own entertainment, the Prince began to strategize and offer outrageous suggestions to Haldir on how this might be accomplished.

It was only on the third day of drinking and lovemaking that Legolas realized Haldir was completely serious about the enterprise. He had convinced the Prince to talk to Gimli about getting the Dwarves to make "implements" and "restraints."

"But, love--Men take offense at blatant displays of sexual congress under their noses," Legolas protested, during one of his more lucid moments.

Haldir snorted. "What care I for the opinions of Men?" He grinned mischievously. "Besides, they will vilify it in public and come to us in secret. That is their way."

Legolas had to agree that was true. "I concede to that point. But how does this benefit folk?"

"Men frequent brothels and houses of ill repute all the time, do they not? They certainly provide a needed service for folk, else there would not be so many. This physical domination goes on already; it’s just not freely spoken of. We will only provide that particular specialized service, and from Elves, not their own males and females."

Legolas looked at Haldir closely, squinting with one eye shut to keep his face from wavering. "How do you know all this? You have been in these houses of ill repute?"

Haldir smiled enigmatically. "I have been many places these past years. I have also seen how the presence of an Elf increases Men’s carnal pleasures. They vie for it."

"Hmmph." Legolas reluctantly agreed. He knew of the intense physical attraction Elves held for Men, both male and female. He did not understand it, but like all of his race, he had used it to his own advantage many times.

"We must surely speak to Faramir about this. It is his realm after all. I do not want to anger him."

"Of course. If he naysays it, then I will drop it. But he won’t. There are many brothels in his realm that he allows to exist. One more would not alter anything."

Legolas had a sudden thought enter his alcohol addled mind. He looked at Haldir haughtily. "I will not play the whore to any Man."

The 'Lorien Elf raised his brows in surprise. "Nay, my love. That will never be your role. You are a Prince and an Elf Lord and they will come to you for their punishment. How you punish them will be up to you." And he sealed the promise with a searing kiss.

~~~

The two Elves staggered back to the village in the twilight, arms around each others shoulders, singing an ancient love ballad at the top of their lungs. They called their brethren together and told them of their plans. A few pursed their lips in disapproval, the equivalent of a Man rolling his eyes heavenward in disgust, but most were highly amused. There were several, male and female, that showed animated interest and Haldir took those aside to speak privately.

The next morning, Legolas brought Haldir to Prince Faramir and the lord received the Elves with joy. He invited them to a private brunch with his lady wife, where they broached the subject of their enterprise.

Faramir sat back and looked thoughtful, stroking his chin, while Eowyn, like Legolas before her, fell into helpless laughter.

"Tell me how you would do this," Faramir asked, amused by his wife's reaction. The Elves outlined their plan, and the Man was intrigued despite himself.

"There are Men of Rohan who practice this art," Eowyn commented.

"There are Men everywhere who do this, my love," Faramir told her.

"No, I mean they specialize in it." And so it went. Faramir agreed to it, as long as no one was hurt and it was kept discreet, as they would cater to an exclusive clientele. He sent a messenger to Eomer for a practitioner of the Arts of Domination to come and instruct his Elven friends and within the year a large stone house was built for them on the outskirts of Prince Faramir’s lands and they were in business.

It was not too long after that word came of Legolas and Haldir’s new profession to the ears of the King of Gondor.


	2. Instruction

Legolas leaned back in the chair, still nude after his bath, and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the soft brush against his damp hair. Lily was very conscientious when she readied his hair for visitors. It was one of her favorite duties and she performed it with reverence and delight.

Haldir had found Lily in a tavern on Osgiliath on one of his trips back from Mordor for his increasingly popular fire water. Barely having passed her majority, her pretty face still held a sweet innocence despite having worked as a serving wench and whore for her master. But it was her long red hair that had attracted the Elf, along with her milk-white velvet skin under all the grime.

The 'Lorien Elf needed a personal servant back home, but, Haldir being Haldir, he wanted a beautiful one and would settle for nothing less. So in his practical fashion, he took her to his bed that night and discovered something even more valuable than maid service: she loved to be spanked. And even more importantly, her skin reddened on contact with the loveliest dusky rose color. Haldir immediately went to the tavern owner the next morning and bought her contract out with ten bottles of wodka, and Lily said goodbye to her former life of poverty and abuse.

Haldir and Legolas treated her like the precious jewel she was and she in turn, worshipped them and followed their every instruction as if were a mandate from Eru. They trained her in manners as befitting a lady of high birth, even sending her to Eowyn for a time. They then trained her well in the arts of seduction and submission. She soon became a favorite among the clientele; her passion and complete surrender to their ministrations seduced them all.

Legolas smiled at the memories. Lily had gotten many proposals of marriage in the last year – a few from Gondorian nobles – which she had rejected out of hand. She would never leave her Elf Lords, and they would never abandon her.

“My lord? How would you wish me to braid your hair tonight?” Lily asked quietly, running her fingers through the golden silk curtain of his hair.

“I will have it left unbound, my love. My visitor prefers it that way.”

Lily curtseyed deeply. “My lord.” She placed the brush on the vanity table and went to his wardrobe.

“The blue tunic, my lord? Or the grey?”

“Mmm. I have a special one that my visitor brought to me.” He went to his bed and from a wrapping of butter-soft lambskin he pulled an undertunic of a material so fine, it was almost transparent, yet it gleamed with the light of Ithil.

Lily sighed. “Such loveliness! Is it silk?”

Legolas chuckled. “It is silk, but not from the moth. It comes from the bodies of my former adversaries, the spiders of Mirkwood. Apparently, someone has discovered how to harvest their silk without being eaten.”

“Oh! It must be so expensive!”

“No doubt. But my visitor can afford it, I expect.”

Lily helped him put it on, stroking his body through the silk of the undertunic. He pulled on new black leather trousers and tied the laces loosely, knowing they would be feeling tight soon enough. Lily helped with the shiny black thigh-high boots, smoothing the leather against his long shapely calves with loving hands.

He stood up and faced her. “How do I look?” he asked, knowing full well the answer.

“My lord, your beauty would make the Valar weep.”

Legolas grinned. “I am only interested in making one Man weep tonight.”

“I have no doubt you will make him weep many tears.”

“No doubt. I suppose I’ve made him wait long enough.” He held out his arm to Lily and she wrapped her own around it. “Come, my love. He has someone with him that is waiting to meet you as well.”

Legolas and Lily walked arm in arm down the corridor to the private waiting room for clients who wanted to maintain their anonymity. He entered first and saw Haldir sitting at Arwen’s feet. He had that silly look of adoration on his face as she toyed with a lock of his golden hair. Aragorn looked up, a small smile on his face from a jest made between the three of them. His face froze at the sight of Legolas standing in the doorway. The Elf bowed his head to his King, bringing up his hand to his heart and then his forehead in deference.

Aragorn stood up and went to him. “There is no need to stand in propriety with me here, Archer,” he whispered, his hand coming up to caress the soft skin of his cheek. There was silence for long minutes as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Legolas was the first to break the gaze. He bowed to Arwen. “My lady. Well met.”

“Legolas, I am so glad to see you! It’s been too long. You are looking magnificent--isn’t he Estel?” Aragorn said nothing but his eyes spoke volumes. She embraced Legolas and offered her mouth for a kiss. She opened up under his lips and invited him further, which he could not but follow. Haldir, Aragorn and even Lily watched avidly as they deepened the kiss. Both Arwen and Legolas knew it was only to torment Aragorn, though they both enjoyed it, knowing there would be fulfillment later on.

Arwen finally pulled away, smiling that beguiling smile at him. She drew him along with her to the couch. “Come sit, my darling.”

“My lady, I have a gift for you this night,” Legolas told her, gently resisting her pull. She arched a delicate brow and looked at Lily.

“Yes,” Legolas replied to her unspoken inquiry. He beckoned to Lily. “This is our sweet flower, Lily. She is beautiful, is she not?”

“Very beautiful, yes.” Arwen pulled Lily closer and caressed her cheek and Aragorn had done to Legolas.

“She is amazingly-–submissive,” Haldir added.

“Oh?”

Haldir got up from the floor and sat on an armless chair. He beckoned to Lily. She went to him with alacrity and he bent her over his knees. “Behold,” he announced and pulled her robes up over her waist and caressed her bare buttocks for a moment. A resounding smack echoed in the room and Lily jumped and squeaked. A lovely pink hand print appeared against the pure white of her skin. Similar pink spots appeared on Arwen’s cheeks as she watched.

Haldir smacked Lily again and she writhed on his lap. He spread her legs a bit and ran his fingers along her sex. She moaned and wriggled her hips sensuously. He brought his fingers up for Arwen’s inspection. “She is aroused already.”

Arwen nodded once and Haldir pulled down Lily’s robes and bid her stand. Lily went to Arwen and knelt before her, head bowed.

“My Lady,” she whispered, her body shivering with anticipation. Arwen pulled her up and they both turned to the door. The Elf turned back to Legolas with a raised brow. “You will summon me when he’s ready?”

Legolas smiled. “Of course, my lady.” He bowed to her as they left and then turned to Haldir. “The room is ready?”

“It is, my Prince.”

“Estel, what is your desire this night?”

Aragorn licked his lips, eyes roving from one Elf to the other. “Everything.”

Haldir chuckled. “Everything, Estel? Are you sure?”

“It has been much too long since my last visit. I am–-eager for you both.”

“Very well.” Haldir stepped to Legolas and without preamble took his face in his hands and kissed him roughly. The Elves could hear Aragorn’s breathing become harsher and they deepened the kiss, letting him see their tongues dueling in each other’s mouths.

Soon Aragorn could not resist and he went to them. “Legolas,” he panted, reaching out to touch the Prince.

Haldir pulled away from the kiss and struck Aragorn a blow across the cheek with his open hand, making the King of Gondor's head snap back.

“Kneel before us, little Man,” he told him harshly. “You will not touch us unless commanded to.”

Trembling, Aragorn knelt at their feet. He looked up at them and they continued their kiss. Haldir’s hands soon roved down Legolas’ body to clutch at his leather-clad buttocks. He pulled the Prince’s hips against his own and gyrated them slowly. Aragorn moaned, but didn’t touch.

The two Elves separated, both well aroused, obvious to anyone who cared to look, and Aragorn did. Legolas walked to the large dresser against the wall and from one of the drawers, pulled a tool abhorrent to Elves: a riding crop. It was Haldir and Legolas’ supreme pleasure to use it against Men in their humiliation. Haldir took up a leather mask and strolled over to Aragorn and pulled it over his head, effectively hiding all his features, leaving holes only for eyes, nose and mouth. Legolas, with smart sharp cracks of the thin leather-bound willow branch against the King’s thighs and buttocks, made Aragorn crawl on his hands and knees down the corridor to the room appointed for their use.


	3. Domination

Haldir pulled hard on the thick rope and the wooden horizontal bar Aragorn’s wrists were tied to lifted up towards the ceiling until his feet barely touched the stone floor.

Legolas pulled off the leather mask roughly and caressed Aragorn’s stubbled cheek. The Man was now naked and at their tender mercy. He continued down, running his fingertips across the well-muscled chest and belly, stopping short of the dark curls at his groin. Legolas smiled wickedly as Aragorn moaned and fluttered his eyes closed.

Legolas pinched a nipple hard, making the Man gasp. “You will keep your eyes open, Estel, and look at me.” Aragorn immediately opened his eyes and looked at the Elf in adoration.

Haldir, meanwhile, was busy making preparations similar to that of a surgeon readying for surgery: He pulled out from their resting places their prized Dwarven implements and paddles and laid them all neatly side by side on a linen-covered, wooden table. He poured water into a bowl and set towels next to it and lighted a small taper from one of the sconces and turned to the Prince. “I am ready, my love.”

“Thank you, Haldir. I think Estel needs his bum warmed up first, don’t you think?”

Haldir grinned. “If you say so, my love.” He moved a padded wooden horse to the front of Aragorn’s thighs and pushed so that he was suspended completely from the bar, back arched with legs dangling back and slightly splayed. Legolas kissed Aragorn tenderly as Haldir moved to straddle the horse at Aragorn’s side.

“My choice?” Haldir asked. Legolas nodded, not taking his eyes from Aragorn’s. Haldir selected a long flexible leather paddle and caressed the tensed cheeks until they relaxed.

Whap!

Aragorn jerked but made no sound, eyes fixed on the Elf before him. Legolas stepped back a few paces and slowly began to undo the tiny frogs of his lovely new undertunic, one for every whack the Man received. By the time Legolas had removed the garment, exposing his beautiful torso, Aragorn was gasping, his erection twitching and already weeping.

“Haldir, I think our little pet is going to explode at any moment.”

Haldir paused in mid-wallop. “We can’t have that happen too soon, now can we?” he asked, tweaking the Man’s testicles. Aragorn groaned and writhed.

“Can we, little Man?” Haldir whispered in Aragorn’s ear.

The Man shook his head vehemently. “No my lord,” he panted back.

“What a good little Man you are,” Haldir purred and licked a drop of sweat from the Man’s earlobe.

Legolas grinned. Sometimes Haldir enjoyed his work too much. He went to the table and picked out a tiny belt, of a size to put around the wrist of a young maiden. He then knelt before the Man’s groin and wrapped the belt tightly around the base of the erection and under the testicles so that they were bound together. When it was secure, Legolas took the head of the cock in his mouth and licked off the glistening liquid pearled there. Aragorn shouted and bucked his hips but Legolas backed away quickly, not allowing the Man to follow his pleasure.

The Prince went behind him to inspect Haldir’s handiwork. The Man’s bum was indeed warmed up, down the backs of his thighs as well. There were even lovely welts amidst the glowing, reddened skin, where the edge of the paddle must have bit deeply. Legolas caressed the tender skin and the Man shivered and moaned. Again he walked to the table and selected two nipple clamps with tiny weights in the shape of sitting bears. The Dwarves never made anything that wasn’t beautiful, even if meant for lowly purposes.

Haldir moved the padded horse from in front of Aragorn, to the back so that this time he was suspended with his weight on his sore bum and his legs splayed becomingly. The Elf tied the Man’s ankles to the legs of the horse with wide soft strips of leather. The Man twisted and arched his back, but could not relieve the pain. His sobbing pants echoed in the chamber.

Haldir sniggered. “You must simply concede, Estel. There will be no relief.”

Legolas went to stand between Aragorn’s thighs. When the Man kept twisting, he delivered a stinging slap to his erection. “Hold still!”

Aragorn’s harsh breathing became whimpers. “Please…” he moaned quite involuntarily.

Both Haldir’s and Legolas’ eyebrows shot up. Aragorn clamped his mouth shut and looked at the Elves with horrified dismay.

“Estel,” Legolas breathed, “Do you want the gag?”

“No my lords! Forgive me!” Aragorn knew if they gagged him, he would not be allowed to put anything else in his mouth, and he so desperately wanted his precious Elf to pleasure himself there.

“Very well.” Legolas proceeded to clamp Aragorn’s nipples, flicking the weights as they were placed. Haldir stood behind the Prince and brought his hands around to caress and stroke the smooth-muscled, hairless chest, kissing the long alabaster neck and muscular shoulder. Legolas turned his head and pulled Haldir’s jaw until his mouth was next to his. The golden waterfall of his hair fell across Haldir’s shoulder and Aragorn watched them as they kissed, his body shivering with lust, making the weights attached to his nipples tremble and cause unbearable sensation.

Haldir ground his arousal against Legolas’ tight leather-clad buttocks and they both moaned in concert, the sound like beautiful music to the Man’s ears. Haldir’s hand roved downward across a flat, tense belly and slipped down into the waistband of the other Elf’s trousers, pulling upward on the bulge there, making Legolas squirm and whimper. Haldir removed his hand and Aragorn was then tormented by the sight of the crown of the Prince’s erection peeking from behind the laces like a shy maiden. Haldir stroked it with the tip of a forefinger, inciting the Prince to moan throatily and gyrate his hips in a most erotic manner. The Man threw back his head and swiveled his own hips, groaning in frustration.

“Estel!” Legolas barked. “Look at me!” Aragorn lifted his head immediately and looked at him, tears running down his cheeks. The Elf’s eyes softened. “Ah, so lovely,” he whispered, coming close and kissing the wetness. He briefly pressed his groin to the Man’s, inciting more whimpering and tears.

“Haldir,” Legolas breathed. Haldir moved to the table, but the Man’s eyes were on the Prince in front of him, so he didn’t see what his next torment would bring.

The Man’s body began to quake when Haldir brought over the lighted candle.

~~~

Arwen reclined on the couch, trembling with excruciating arousal. Lily’s sweet nude body was draped on top of her and she held the girl gently, stroking her curly hair and damp back as she wept softly into Arwen’s velvet-clad shoulder.

The lovely Elf was half in love with the child already. Never had she experienced such passionate submission in another. Arwen had used her hand, and when it got sore and tired, had used a leather paddle. Lily had moved so delightfully, wiggling her hips and thrusting her buttocks in the air, eager for more. The girl’s buttocks and thighs were a deep dusky rose, glowing in their loveliness. And the tears on the child’s sweet face moved something deep in Arwen. Several times did Lily climax under Arwen’s loving ministrations, and the Elf was well pleased.

“My Lady,” Lily whispered, turning her head to kiss the edge of the lovely pointed ear.

“Yes, child?”

“How did I displease you?”

Arwen moved to look at the girl in the eyes. “You did not displease me, my darling. In fact, I am very pleased.”

“B-but, you didn’t-–I mean, you have not allowed me to sate your body.”

Arwen laughed, the sound reminding Lily of pealing silver bells. She had not thought she could love another as much as she loved her Elf Lords, but this Lady could rival them.

“That is because your Masters have other plans for my fulfillment.”

“Ah.” Lily lay her head back down and was content. The commands of her Lords were to be obeyed by all, even by this radiant Lady. She had no doubt the King of Gondor himself would obey them.

There was a soft knock at the door. Lily moved as if to get up, but Arwen’s arms restrained her. “Come,” the Lady called.

Haldir poked his head in. He smiled at the sight of Lily’s reddened cheeks and Arwen’s pleased wink.

“My lady, all is in readiness for you.”

The females got up from the couch and Arwen took Lily’s hand. “I wish Lily to participate with us.”

Lily glowed with pleasure, but dared not even plead to her lord with her eyes, instead looked down at the Lady’s shapely feet that peeped from the hem of her robes.

Haldir chuckled. “Of course. As my lady wishes.”

Haldir led them back to Aragorn’s room of anguish. He opened the door, and with a courtly bow, invited them in.

To Arwen, the sight of her King, bound and spread-eagled, with rivulets of sweat and wax dripping down his exquisite muscled torso, his cheeks wet with tears, the power his enormous erection caged, was enough to make her feel faint with want. Haldir was there immediately to escort her to the wide padded bench set up for her. Lily knelt down next to her feet and took her hand.

“My love,” Arwen whispered to Aragorn. “You are looking well pleased.”

Aragorn’s pale eyes burned into hers and he shuddered. “I am, my lady, ” he answered, voice hoarse.

Haldir stood behind Arwen and reached around to unclasp her robes. Slowly he removed them, revealing her stunning loveliness to them all. Lily held her breath at the sight. The Lorien Elf then slid his hands slowly down her shoulders, thumbing her collar bones gently then reached down to cup her full breasts and rub her erect nipples back and forth with his thumbs. Arwen leaned her head back into Haldir’s stomach and closed her eyes, sighing.

“Childbirth has stolen none of your beauty, my lady,” Haldir whispered to her.

Indeed it had not. Even after choosing mortality, her Elvish body still retained it’s glorious suppleness and strength, youthful vitality and beauty, even after these long years.

Legolas had come to kneel before the Queen and removed her robes from the rest of her body until she sat completely nude. Haldir moved to sit straddled on the bench beside her, pulling her around so she lounged against his chest, supported by his cradling arms. Legolas took her by the calves and positioned her buttocks so they were at the end of the bench.

Haldir claimed her mouth in a breath-stealing kiss. Arwen moaned , her arms coming up above her head to wrap around his neck and allow him access to all her body.

Legolas untied his laces and spread the flies wide to free himself completely, but he did not remove the trousers. Lily reached a proprietary hand to lightly stroke his hard length and touch the incredibly soft golden curls at the base. Legolas took her hand away and kissed it gently. He gave her a slight jerk of the head, indicating she should move behind the bench so as to give Aragorn an unrestricted view of the proceedings.


	4. Completion

One of King Elessar’s stipulations when he had first brought in Arwen to play with them was that no one but himself was allowed to penetrate the Queen with any body part other than tongues and fingers. It was, after all, a matter of Royal Issue. There could be no doubt as to the sire of any of her children.

Legolas and Haldir had agreed unhesitatingly, though they were amused that Elrond had neglected to instruct his foster-son in important matters such as Elvish reproduction: that an Elf female always had conscious control over the conception of her children, unlike mortal women who were at the mercy of their bodily cycles; and that an Elf male could control the spending of his seed, yet still climax many times. Which is why there had always been so few Elf children born and every one of them cherished and priceless.

Unbeknownst to Aragorn, the two Elves had conspired to teach the Man, who had Elvish blood in him, that this was possible for him as well. Yet again, it had been Haldir’s idea.

The Lorien Elf was of the opinion, discussed at great length one evening when he and Legolas had had too much drink, that Men could hold back their seed as well, if only they trained themselves. Legolas had retorted that Men had not the desire nor the years available to them to learn it. Haldir argued it was possible to forcibly train a Man to do it but Legolas disagreed; it had taken him decades to train himself, with lots of practice. Besides, he added, if that were the case, they’d never get them to leave the bloody House.

But when Haldir got an idea in his head, it was like trying to get a Mirkwood spider to let go of one’s flesh once it clamped on–-one had to kill it. Legolas sighed and surrendered his will once again to a higher level of stubbornness. Aragorn was chosen for the experiment, and the conspiracy began.

Many sessions later, and the Man had yet to climax without spending his seed, regardless of what the Elves did to him. Legolas was beginning to feel he’d finally had one over on Haldir…

~~~

Legolas’ eyes feasted on the perfect flesh of the Queen displayed before him like a Royal Buffet. He watched Haldir’s eager hands rove up and down that silken skin and he licked his lips in eagerness. He caressed her thighs and she obligingly opened her legs to reveal the dessert tray. Desserts that were quite juicy and swollen with arousal. Legolas’ prick jumped in mindless anticipation. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

Legolas looked over to Aragorn hanging from his brace. The Man’s eyes burned with an intensity that sent shivers down the Elf’s back. He knelt between Arwen’s legs, gripped her thighs tightly and put his mouth to her slippery sex. She jumped and yelped and Legolas had to hold on for dear life as she bucked and kicked. Lily threw herself bodily onto Arwen to keep her from tumbling off the bench, conveniently latching her mouth onto a nipple in the process. Arwen climaxed screaming, echoed by her husband, body gone stiff and jerking in his bonds, head thrown back. Legolas and Haldir looked at each other in stunned surprise over the bodies of the females, then watched Aragorn go limp from his own climax.

Both Elves noted that the Man’s erection was still quite stiff, and there had been no emissions. Haldir looked at Legolas again with a wicked smile.

“Ha,” he said, removing himself from Arwen’s grip. He walked over to Aragorn and pulled his lolling head up by the hair. “What say you, little Man? Care for more?”

“Yes,” whispered a dazed Aragorn. “Please, my lord.”

Haldir kissed him violently, biting and sucking, continuing to hold him by the hair. He reached up with his other hand and began to rip off the hardened rivulets of wax from his chest. Aragorn gasped and sucked in hissing breaths along with Haldir’s tongue, but made no other sound. The Elf ground his arousal against the Man’s causing him to writhe his hips. He stepped back and turned to Legolas who was sitting on the bench with Arwen in his lap, kissing her with single-minded focus.

Haldir took Aragorn’s tormented erection in his hand and began to lightly stroke it. “Watch, Estel,” he said softly. “Watch how your wife returns the favor.”

Lily immediately sat behind Legolas, wrapping her arms around the Elf’s slender waist, offering her body as support. He leaned back, his head on her shoulder, his silken hair a cascade of rippling gold caressing her arm and breast. Arwen knelt on the stone floor and took the Prince into her mouth. Aragorn shivered and moaned, seeing his lady wife, Queen of Gondor, on her knees, servicing another like a common harlot. Haldir’s hand on him became more insistent and he bucked his hips, gasping from the frustration of wanting what his wife was having.

Legolas’ hands were in Arwen’s hair, tugging gently, guiding her to take him deeper. He panted loudly as he reached the peak, groaning noisily as he went over. Aragorn stiffened and jerked again and groaned along with Legolas. Haldir felt the Man’s cock shudder in his hand, but again no emission.

“Two!” he chortled. “Shall we go for three?”

Legolas looked at Haldir and smiled, still recovering from his own. “I don’t know. It might kill him.” Haldir looked at Aragorn, who was dangling limply, head lolling forward and panting heavily.

“Help me then.” Haldir untied the rope that held up the brace and lowered it. Legolas caught the Man from falling on his face just in time. They removed the leather bonds and laid him gently on the padded bench with the ladies.

“My lord,” Aragorn pleaded, looking at Legolas’ still-hard length. Haldir smirked.

“I think our little Man wants a treat, my love. Have you been a good boy, Estel?”

“I wish only to please you, my lords,” he whispered.

Arwen pulled Lily away, retiring to a nearby couch. “It’s time for my husband’s reward,” she told her. “But I will have mine as well,” the Lady said to the Elves.

“Of course, my lady,” Legolas answered. “We will ready him for you.”

Legolas went to Aragorn’s head while Haldir stepped between his legs. The 'Lorien Elf undid his flies, freeing himself for his work. He took a small crystal bottle of sweet oil and he poured a bit in his palm and readied himself and Aragorn in a no-nonsense manner, while Legolas knelt at the end of the bench and kissed the Man deeply. Aragorn slowly reached up with his numb arms and took hold of his precious Elf by the hair. He gasped when Haldir entered him roughly then moaned and bucked his hips as the 'Lorien Elf rocked inside him.

Legolas stood and Aragorn took hold of his buttocks, pulling him towards his face. “My lord, I wish to–-aaahhhrrgh!” Haldir pressed against that blissful spot and the Man lost control of his speech. He thrashed about in a third climax and Haldir hooted in happiness, causing Legolas to giggle helplessly.

Haldir soon lost his own control, hearing his love’s silvery laugh. He thrust into Aragorn brutally several times and then groaned as if mortally wounded. He collapsed on the Man, sucking in breath like a bellows, his own lovely pale gold hair in disarray upon the Man’s chest..

“Well, my dear Estel, you have undone Haldir with your charms,” Legolas chuckled. Haldir staggered upward and withdrew, still erect, not having spent himself. That was for his love alone.

“Do you want to taste him?” Haldir whispered to Aragorn as he walked up to Legolas and stroked the lovely cock.

Aragorn shivered and moaned, “Yes, please, I beg you.” He flexed his legs restlessly on the bench.

“Like this?” Haldir went on his knees before his love and took him gently in his mouth, lips and tongue worshipping him.

Aragorn began to pant. “Yessss,” he hissed. Legolas had closed his eyes, his hands trembling in Haldir’s hair.

“How many times are you willing to bring him to his peak, Estel?” Haldir asked, pausing in his work.

The Man licked his lips. “As many times as he’ll allow me.” Legolas groaned. Haldir got up and gently bent his love over Aragorn’s face so that the Prince was facing the Man’s groin and his hair fell against the Man’s belly. Legolas gripped the sides of the bench and gasped as Aragorn took him deeply into his mouth. In this position he could not help rocking his hips and Haldir was consumed with lust at the wanton sight.

He took again the bottle of sweet oil and pulled down Legolas’ leather breeches, exposing his exquisite rump. Taking much more time with his love than he had with Aragorn, Haldir prepared him tenderly. Legolas moaned and rocked his cock deeper into Aragorn’s mouth. Haldir entered his love slowly, angling his hips to give the most pleasure. Caught between the eager mouth of the King and the slow thrusting of his beloved, Legolas cried out in his second climax of the evening.

Arwen held Lily in her lap as they watched the males pleasure each other. The girl gasped and shuddered at the Lady’s stroking hand between her thighs and the sight of her Elf Lords’ lovemaking. It was a sight she never grew tired of, so beautiful was it. To her, they were two golden gods that had rescued her from a hellish life to one of pleasure and comfort, and only asked for her pleasure in return. She would gladly die for them.

Knowing her Lords intimately, she could tell Haldir would spend himself in his beloved, as Legolas would do in the mouth of the Man Estel. Indeed it was only moments later that Haldir threw back his head and shouted in Elvish something that sounded like an incantation to her ignorant ears. The Lady suddenly held her tightly and Lily could feel her tremble. Legolas sobbed in response and shouted his reply as he spent himself as well.

Lily knew something miraculous happened when they did this; she could feel it in her bones, like an electrical current. Her body responded to the magic of their passion and she cried out at her own completion.

She roused to Arwen’s lips on her mouth and the sight of her lords embracing and kissing each other with fervor.

“My Lady,” she asked Arwen, never having dared to ask her lords. “What did they say to each other?”

Arwen smiled. “They declared their eternal love for each other to the Valar and their fёar–-their spirits–-discorporated and joined as one.”

Lily lay her head back down against the Lady’s silky shoulder and sighed with awe. She had known it must be something wonderful, but the truth amazed her.

Aragorn sat up slowly and stared at the Elves with the strangest look on his face. He turned his head to look at his wife and his lips stretched in a smile of singular sweetness.

“My love,” the Lady whispered, her body trembling.

Haldir reluctantly released his Prince and turned to the Man. “Estel. You have been a very good lad.” He reached over and removed the nipple clamps and released the belt from the Man’s cock and balls. “Go claim your reward.” Lily got up from the Lady’s lap and Estel made his shaky way to his wife.

They came together with such violence that Lily was afraid the Lady would be injured. She looked with trepidation at Legolas standing next to her but he smiled and whispered, “Do not fear, little one. She is an Elf and can withstand much.” His warm, strong arms came around her and Lily fell sighing into his embrace, feeling loved and safe. Haldir joined them, wrapping his arms around the two of them and kissing each of their foreheads.

They stood quietly and watched the two lovers strive to reach their own completion.


	5. Epilogue

Whap!

The sound echoed against the white stone of the walls. Haldir bowed his head, breathing hard, feeling drops of sweat sprout from his forehead to run together and drip from his chin and tip of his nose onto the soft carpeting, spotting it dark where they fell.

Whap!

His arms and shoulders were beginning to ache from the strain, and he shifted them restlessly, to no avail.

Whap!

His cock ached abominably as well, harder than iron, and no relief in sight. He grimaced. Legolas was in a foul mood and he would get no reprieve from him any time soon.

Legolas always became distressed whenever Estel visited for only a short time, then left to tend to urgent matters, as if coming to the House was only a brief respite in his busy schedule. The Prince was happy only when the Man stayed for a long while and enjoyed the Elves’ hospitality, as well as their skills and bed. Haldir, being practical, was not jealous of the deep love his Prince held for the Man. After all, it was with him that Legolas stayed.

Whap!

And it was on him that Legolas vented his frustrations. Haldir shifted on his spread knees in a futile attempt to seek some semblance of relief from the paddle.

Whap!

Legolas was wielding the paddle with a fell hand and Haldir’s bum was starting to feel that glorious, tingly numbness that presaged a spectacular orgasm. But it would be some time before Legolas allowed it.

Whap!

He became lost in memories of Estel and Arwen the night before. The Elves had enjoyed the Man’s visit, content that they had been able to please him well and bring him to previously unknown heights of ecstasy.

And after being tortured for hours, the Man had been rewarded with the deep welcome of his wife’s sweet favors. He took to it as a Man possessed, the unbridled lust of the coupling deeply affecting the three who watched, and they clutched at each other. Both Estel and Arwen had been quite ready for each other and reached their peak quickly and concurrently, screaming their pleasure.

Whap!

Haldir’s breathing became harsh and he bucked his hips against the paddle. He tightened his grip on the heavy oaken bedpost to which his wrists were tied and groaned. It was becoming intolerable.

Legolas stopped the paddling for the moment and reached down to fondle the red buttocks of his lover. Haldir hissed and yanked on the leather bindings on his wrists. The Prince chuckled and ran gentle fingers down the cleft to caress his entrance tenderly. Haldir sobbed and pressed back against his hand.

Ignoring the wordless plea, Legolas continued downward to cup the vulnerable scrotum, massaging gently. Haldir threw his head back and arched his spine, the ends of his long hair whipping back to tickle Legolas’ forearm.

It was very difficult for the 'Lorien Elf to keep from begging and he bit his lip until it bled. It was a rule in the House that submissives were not allowed to speak unless spoken to, and never allowed to beg, unless it pleased the Master. Legolas didn’t like begging. It annoyed him.

Legolas knelt between Haldir’s legs and teasingly pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Haldir shuddered and pressed back, moaning. Legolas retreated and got up, picking up the paddle again.

“I told you I would punish you until you climaxed,” the Prince purred, amused at Haldir’s desperate struggles against his bindings and his breathless whimpers of aggravation. He traced a drop of sweat down the knobby groove of Haldir’s spine and swung the paddle.

Whap!

Haldir yelped, tears streaming down his face. His arousal was complete, his body attuned to every nuance of the paddle, his tortured flesh becoming one with the paddle. Legolas, now alternating between tenderness and violence, played Haldir like a master harpist. Haldir bucked his hips helplessly in concert with each strike, mewling and whimpering at the tender hand on his burning rump.

Whap!

Haldir suddenly tensed as tight as a bowstring, the muscles of his back and shoulders popping out in stark relief, the knuckles of his fingers white with the force of his grip on the wood. A deep, protracted groan of mingled pain and pleasure at the intensity of his climax escaped his throat.

Legolas smiled grimly and desisted. Haldir slumped and his breath came in bellowing gasps.

“Mercy,” Haldir whispered finally. Legolas untied the bindings and the exhausted Elf tumbled bonelessly to the floor. The Prince stepped to their dresser and put away the paddle, picking up the crystal bottle of sweet oil.

He maneuvered Haldir onto his hands and knees and prepared the both of them with the oil. He took hold of Haldir’s hips and entered him in a single thrust. Haldir gasped but made no other sound. They began to move in tandem, the 'Lorien Elf still submissive to his Prince’s lust.

Legolas thrust himself deeply and ferociously into Haldir, the slapping of their flesh loud in the quiet room. Haldir moaned at the pain of Legolas’ hip bones smacking against his sore rump and the intense pleasure of the cock inside him. He moved his hand to his own aching member, but it was jerked away.

“Hands on the floor,” Legolas growled and pinched him hard on the rump. He would not be allowed to spend himself.

A few more hard thrusts and Legolas cried out wildly. He shuddered and draped himself over his lover’s back. Haldir could feel the rapid expansion and contraction of the Princes ribs against him, his hot breath on his neck.

“On the bed,” Legolas ordered, gasping. He pulled out and yanked on Haldir’s shoulder to get him up. Their large four-poster bed had permanent restraints in the thick posts of the headboard, fashioned by the Dwarves of Gimli’s Glittering Caves. They could not be torn out of the wood or broken, even by an Elf in an aroused state, whether in anger or lust.

Legolas now bound Haldir’s wrists to these and prepared once more to take the 'Lorien Elf roughly. He pulled the Haldir's legs up and out to expose him in the fullest measure. Haldir arched his back and gasped as he was penetrated yet again. Legolas took his time, climaxing twice more before he finally succumbed to the overwhelming urge to spend his seed and allowing Haldir the same reward by his hand. The walls reverberated with their cries and Legolas slumped against Haldir’s chest. Both Elves were motionless except for the movement of their chests as they breathed deeply.

Legolas’ heart finally slowed from it’s galloping pace and he withdrew, releasing Haldir from the restraints. They cuddled together, kissing affectionately and caressing each other’s backs and buttocks. Legolas kissed Haldir tenderly on the breast where he had left livid teeth marks just above the nipple.

“Thank you,” he whispered, grateful the disturbance in his mind was broken at last.

“It is my pleasure, my love, to serve you,” Haldir replied, stroking the other Elf’s disordered tresses. “My body is yours to do with as you will.”

“And mine, yours, beloved.”

There was comfortable silence for a while as they rested from their ordeal. Legolas was falling into dreams when Haldir interrupted their peace.

“I’ve been thinking…”

Legolas groaned with misgiving and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against Haldir’s throat.

“We need to get a Hobbit for the House.”

“What?!” Legolas pulled away and stared, not sure whether to be shocked or laugh.

“Two. One of each sex. I was speaking to Lord Emrys just yesterday before Estel arrived and he confided that he has fantasies of sex with children and I thought a Hobbit would do for that.”

Legolas decided for shock. “That–-that’s the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!”

Haldir looked censoriously at the Prince. “I would say that most of what we do here is disgusting to someone. If it keeps Lord Emrys from molesting real children because he can get what he desires here, we are doing a service.”

Legolas face went red. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Haldir’s mad ideas always ended up sounding so practical, yet...

“You will never get a Hobbit to come here,” he finally managed, voice hoarse with emotion. He thought of Master Frodo and Sam, dear Merry and Pippin, and tears came to his eyes. Hobbits were noble and proud creatures despite their size, who would never submit to humiliating treatment.

Haldir merely smiled evilly. An impossible challenge is just what he craved.

Legolas was jerked from his memories by a soft knock at the door.

“Come,” Haldir called.

Lily opened the door and walked towards the bed. She curtseyed deeply.

“My Lords,” she said softly.

“Lily, my poppet,” Haldir beckoned. “Come join us for a nap.”

The young female looked with longing at their entwined naked limbs, heavy with sated passion.

“I would gladly do so, my Lord. But important guests have arrived that desire your presence.”

Both Elves sighed in resignation. “Who are they?” Legolas asked finally, regretting the loss of his free day.

“They are Elven Lords: Elladan and Elrohir from Imladris.”

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other in astonishment for a moment, then burst into guffaws of laughter.

 

~FIN~


End file.
